


Ron's Predicament

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Enemas, Female Solo, Male Solo, Multi, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: Ron has an uncomfortable condition that he is too embarrassed to go to the hospital wing with. He confides in his two best friends who decide to help him out. Hermione, though, has other ideas in her mind to take advantage of the situation.





	Ron's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in Harry’s second year of Hogwarts. It contains underage sex, so if that isn’t your thing I would advise you not to read the story.

Ron had been feeling very uncomfortable for the past week. He was horribly constipated and was too embarrassed to go to Madam Pomfrey. It was a dull morning in the week leading up to Christmas with most of the students gone home to spend the holidays with their family. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had decided to stay back to work on the Polyjuice potion to make Draco talk. The trio were sitting in the Gryffindor common room next to a merrily burning fireplace when Ron decided he needed help and blurted out his problem to his closest friends.

“Oh..” he groaned, his hands on his stomach.

Hermoine looked up sharply at him from the Potion’s homework Snape had given them. Harry continued reading Quidditch Through the Ages.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked with concern.

“It’s my stomach,” said Ron, his cheeks turning pink.

“And?” Hermoine prodded.

“Well I haven’t exactly been able to go to the toilet for a whole week…” Ron finally finished, now turning as red as a tomato.

Harry finally looked up from his book with an amused expression. Hermoine blinked silently for a few moments and then Harry saw a mischievous glint come into her eyes. Ron who was sitting cradling his stomach with an extremely embarrassed air completely missed it.

“Well you know, Ron, I was actually reading Magical Medicinal Remedies last month for some light reading (Harry chortled) and I know just the procedure to help you out.”

“Really?” Ron said sitting up in excitement. He felt extremely relieved that he wouldn’t have to go see Madam Pomfrey with the embarrassing problem after all.

“Yes,” said Hermoine, and Harry definitely caught a weird look in her eyes again. “But we will need a lot of privacy for the procedure. I am thinking we go to the girl’s bathroom where we are working on the polyjuice potion. No one will disturb us there.”

“Okay,” said Ron, quickly getting up.

Hermoine packed up her homework and stood up as well. Harry threw his book on an empty armchair and got to his feet lazily.

The trio exited the common room and when Ron got held up by Dean for a moment in the hallway, Harry quickly turned to Hermoine.

“What are you planning?” he asked her sternly.

Hermoine gave him an evil smile that kind of turned him on. “Oh, we are going to have some fun. Just follow along with whatever I say.”

They started on their way to the bathroom again, Harry feeling a curious sort of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

 

***

 

Once they entered the abandoned girl’s bathroom they stood around in the centre near the washbasins. Hermoine took out a huge book from her bag which was titled Magical Medicinal Remedies. She started rifling through the pages as Harry and Ron looked around the enormous bathroom in silence. They could hear the polyjuice potion brewing in one of the stalls behind them.

“Aha..” said Hermoine, finally finding what she was looking for.

“Ronald, you will need to take all your clothes off for the procedure,” she said formally, as if she was a real healer.

“What?!” Ron quacked, his hands folding around his robes in self-defense. “In front of you guys? No way!”

“Well, I will be doing the procedure and I need Harry’s help as well, so yes, you will have to take off your clothes in front of us.”

Ron stared at Hermoine in horrified silence.

“Unless you want to go to the hospital wing and have the procedure done to you by Madam Pomfrey in the rather public hospital wing?” Hermoine asked with her eyebrow arched questioningly.

Harry had always known how smart Hermoine was, but seeing her manipulate Ron so easily was still surprising.

‘Oh, okay,” Ron said in a defeated tone. He started taking off his robe. “I guess you guys are my friends anyway, and it’s not like Harry hasn’t seen me naked before…”

“Unfortunately true,” Harry smirked.

Once the robe was off, Ron unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He then unclasped his belt and pulled down his pants along with his white briefs. Hermoine was staring at the spectacle with her mouth slightly open. She was definitely enjoying the whole situation.

Soon Ron stood naked as the day he was born before them. The only thing he had left on where his white sneakers. Hermoine got a glance at his small shriveled penis before he hid it behind his hands.

“Now?” Ron asked blushing a deep crimson red. “Can we get on with it?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Hermoine, shaking her head. She had gotten a bit distracted staring at the naked boy before her.

She looked at the book again.

“Okay, Ron, you need to turn around and kneel down with your elbows on the floor and your head in your hands.”

Harry’s eyebrows flew all the way up to his messy hair on hearing the description of the absolutely exposing position. He turned to look at Ron, sure he would refuse.

But Ron was feeling really uncomfortable and he was now desperate enough to do anything that would bring him relief. He turned around silently and got into the position. The tiles of the bathroom floor felt cool on his knees and elbows.

In the position Ron’s ass was raised up in the air towards Hermoine and Harry in a humiliatingly exposed angle. Everything from his little cock, his balls and his anus was completely exposed. Harry felt himself hardening in his pants and when he glanced at Hermoine he saw an expression of extreme lust visible on her face.

‘Fuck this is going to get hot,’ Harry thought to himself.

Hermoine sat down on the floor behind Ron, and Harry did the same. He stared at Ron’s ass and admired it. Even though Ron was a skinny boy, he had a perfectly round bubble butt. Harry felt a strong urge to grab those ass cheeks and squeeze them hard.

Suddenly Hermoine raised her hand and brought it down hard on Ron’s exposed ass.

Smack!

The sound of her hand smacking the pale flesh reverberated in the empty bathroom

“Oy!” yelped Ron, “What was that for?!”

He craned his neck to look at her behind him.

“Well, Roland,” said Hermoine briskly, “The book says your posterior has to be stimulated during the procedure.”

“Oh… okay,” Ron said, keeping his head down on his hands again.

Actually Ron was beginning to really like the entire situation. He had always had exhibitionist and submissive tendencies in him, and he was getting really excited being ordered about by Hermoine completely naked. The feeling of being completely exposed and helpless was seriously turning him on and his small dick was now standing up in attention.

Hermoine slapped his ass again. Hard. Harry stared hypnotically as Ron’s soft ass cheeks giggled enticingly as a red handprint appeared on his left cheek.

Hermoine licked her lips. Her panties were drenched with arousal by now. She loved the feeling of being in control of a completely naked helpless boy.

“You want to try, Harry? My hand is stinging.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He raised up his hand and brought it down hard on Ron’s fleshy right ass cheek. Playing quidditch for two years had made him strong and his palms had become calloused out in the field. The result was a resounding smack on Ron’s ass that made him almost scream out in pain.

“Ouch!” he shouted at the horrible sting.

“Sorry, Ron,” said Harry, seeing the angry red mark where he had just spanked his best friend. Harry was beyond turned on by now. He was leaking precum into his pants.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for now,” said Hermoine in a businesslike manner. “Harry, I need your wand.”

Harry handed her his wand.

“What do you need my wand for?” He asked questioningly.

“Well, I am not going to shove my wand up Ron’s ass.”

“What?!” Ron yelped scandalized.

Hermoine slapped his ass again.

“Ow!”

“Shut up, Roland Weasley. Both Harry and I know you are loving this.”

Ron shut up. He was indeed enjoying the sexual degradation his friends were putting him through.

Hermoine muttered a spell under her breath and he felt a cold slippery liquid cover his asshole.

Harry stared hungrily as Hermoine gently slipped his wand into Ron’s asshole. Ron moaned as he felt the thin stick of wood enter his bowels. Hermoine stopped when the wand was a few inches inside Ron’s ass. Then she muttered a spell again.

Ron gasped as he felt warm liquid filling up his bowels.

“This spell will give you an enema that will clear your system right up. “ Hermoine announced brightly.

Ron felt extremely weird as water filled up his bowels and stomach. After some seconds the flow from the wand stopped. Hermoine pulled the want out of his ass gently. Suddenly Ron really needed to go. He quickly stood up and waddled over to the nearest stall and closed the door. The next moment both Harry and Hermoine heard the burst of water that exploded out of him.

After some minutes Ron returned grinning sheepishly.

“That did it.”

“Good,” said Hermoine.

She flashed him a mischievous smile. “Now get back into position. Me and Harry want to have some fun with your body.”

Ron gulped as he felt excitement pool into his now empty stomach. He came over to them and got back into position, knees and elbow on the floor, ass raised up in the air.

Hermoine grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart.

“It does look clean now, doesn’t it Harry?”

Harry stared at his friend’s spread open ass and agreed. “Yup, it looks all clean now.”

Staring at the floor, Ron blushed crimson as his friends stared at his most private place and casually discussed its state of hygiene. Yet the humiliation of being so vulgarly exposed filled him with a powerful arousal.

“I think I will fuck him with your wand now,” Hermoine said casually. She flicked Harry’s wand and muttered a spell again and Ron felt once more felt his asshole covered with the slippery fluid. Hermoine wasn’t gentle this time as she simply shoved Harry’s wand into Ron’s ass with one abrupt movement.

“Ahhh…” Ron groaned.

An intense look came over Hermoine’s face as she started thrusting the wand in and out of Ron’s ass in fast abrupt movements. She would slip the wand halfway in, pull it almost all out, and then thrust it back in again. Ron groaned loudly, but his dick was rock hard now and it was clear that he was enjoying it.

The sight of Hermoine thrusting the wand into his best friend’s hot round ass was too much for Harry. He pulled down his pants and briefs and started jerking off his cock. Harry’s cock was a good five inches, a highly respectable length for a twelve year old.

Hermoine fucked Ron brutally with the wand, and slapped his soft ass cheeks hard in the process. The sharp slaps would make Ron’s ass bounce and jiggle, a sight that turned on both Harry and Hermoine to an insane level.

Ron was in a world of pleasure. The lubrication spell Hermoine had used made sure there was no feeling of discomfort and the feel of the wood inside him, often hitting his prostate, was driving him wild. He pushed back his ass into Hermoine’s thrusts and stroked his hard cock.

“Look at him pushing his ass back like a slut, Harry!” said Hermoine triumphantly as she fucked him with the wand. “The slut loves it!” She punctuated her words with another hard slap to Ron’s ass.

After fucking Ron for a few minutes, she pulled the wand out of his ass. She turned to Harry stroking his engorged cock.

“Want to fuck him, Harry?”

“Oh fuck yes!” exclaimed Harry, completely horny.

He placed himself behind Ron and shoved his cock into Ron’s ass in one fluid motion. Ron moaned as he felt Harry’s thick cock enter him. His ass was still lubed up with the spell and Harry’s cock slipped into Ron’s tight ass with ease.

Harry groaned in pleasure. Ron’s ass was so tight, it felt as if it was squeezing his cock. He started thrusting into Ron’s ass with wild abandon. Ron moaned loudly and pushed back against Harry’s cock as Harry fucked him.

Hermoine meanwhile had taken off her skirt and panties and was sitting on the floor with her legs spread, fingering her pussy to the sight of two of her best friends fucking. It was an arousing sight indeed, Harry’s firm ass flexing as he fucked Ron’s softer rounder ass with hard thrusts.

Harry slapped Ron’s perfect round ass as he fucked him. This gave him enormous pleasure for some reason, and he started spanking Ron’s ass hard as he fucked him. He wailed on the soft round ass, smacking it hard until his own hand was stinging like crazy. Ron’s ass bounced and jiggled madly under the assault.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Ron was almost screaming as Harry pounded him. Harry fucked him hard, like a mad man, thrusting harder and deeper.

Harry felt an orgasm building inside him. Ron stroked his hard cock madly as Harry fucked his ass good and hard. Suddenly Ron started cumming. His ass squeezed Harry’s cock hard as he came harder then he had ever in his life, almost blacking out. At the feel of Ron’s ass squeezing around his cock, Harry came as well, screaming loudly.

Hermoine came as well when she Harry spurt cum into Ron’s ass as he orgasmed.

The three friends lay naked huddled together in a post-sex haze afterwards.

“Fuck that was wicked!” breathed Ron.


End file.
